Nightcore
by Kuroyuki no Raiton
Summary: Dia sang jenius yang melebihi para Keajaiban Mencoba mencari dan melawan takdir
1. Intro

Chapter I

Disclaimer : Naruto Massashi Kishimoto High School DXD Ichie IshibumiGenre : Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Romance, Teknologi, Sci-fi...Ect

Rate : M

Pair : Naruto U X ... ? X... ?

Summary :Warning : MissTypo, Typo,SuperHighClassDevil!!Naru PowerFull! Naru..Over SmartJenius!Naru.Immortal!Naru Gray!!Naru. OOC, OC, Mainstrem, Alur Kecepatan..Ect

A/N :"Abc " Perkataan biasa

'Abc ' Perkataan batin

ABC Efek suara

[ABC] Tekhnik/sihir

'ABC' Perkataan batin naga/monster

"ABC" Perkataan biasa Naga/ monster..

Chapter 1 : Awal.

.Prolog..

'GREAT WAR' Adalah Perang Terbesar Dalam Sejarah Dunia Supranatural. Perang Yang Melibatkan Fraksi Akuma , Da-Tenshi Dan Tenshi, Perang Yang Menelan Ribuan Bahkan Jutaan Korban Hampir Punahnya Kaum Akuma Karena Hilangnya Sebagia Dari Anggota 72 Pillar Iblis ( Akuma ) Dan Kaum Malaikat Jatuh (Da-Tenshi ) Bukan Hanya Dari Fraksi Yang Terlibat Tapi Juga Dari Golongan Manusia. Perang Yang Bahkan Membuat Ketenangan Naga Surgawi Terusik Hingga Dua Naga Surgawi Wash Dragon Dan Visinhing Dragon Juga Ambil Peran Di Perang Tersebu Hingga Membuat Perang Tersebut Makin Memanas. Hingga Membuat Dunia Diambang Kehancuran, Hingga Membuat Tuhan Harus Turun Tanggan Untuk Mengatsi Perang Tersebut Hingga Membuat Tuhan Mati ( Tuhan Anime ) Akibat Perang Tersebut...Tapi Sebelum Tuhan Mati Tuhan Telah Menyegel Dua Naga Surgawi Dalam Artefak Suci Yaitu Sacred Gear..Hingga Membuat Sacred Gear Tersebut Masuk Dalam Jajaran Longinus Yaitu Sacred Gear Yang Dapat Membunuh Tuhan ( Ceritanya, ) Yaitu Thirteen Longinus True Longinus , Boosted Gear , Divine Dividing, Canis Lykaon, Regulus Nemea, Dimension Lost, Annihilation Maker, Telos Karma, Sephiroth Graal, Zenith Tempest, Innovate Clear Dan Absolate Demise.

.Prolog End...

Disebuah Laboratorium Yang Terletak Di Belakang Sebuah Mansion Bergaya Eropa Klasik Yaitu Mansion Klan Astaroth Yang Merupakam Salah Satu Dari 72 Klan Iblis Terlihat Seorang Remaja Yang Usianya Sekiata 17 Tahun Yang Memiliki Surai Pirang Sebahu Dengan Kulit Putih Pucat Sedang Duduk Sambil Menatap Sebuah Layar Monitor Laptopnya. Ia Nampak Serius Dengan Pekerjaan Yang Sedang Ia Kerjakan Sambil DiTemani Oleh Dua Orang Perempuan Yang Mengenakan Pakaian Maid.Orang Pertama Memiliki Ciri-Ciri Tingginya Sekitar 170 Cm Dengan Kulit Putih Tanpa Cacat Dan Warna Rambut Pink Bunga Sakura ( Bayangi aja Haruno Sakura Di Naruto Shippuden ) , Maid Tersebut Bernama Haruno Sakura Dan Orang Kedua Memiliki Ciri-Ciri Tingginya 170 Cm, Kulit Putih Dan Rambut Berwarna Biru Ke-Abu-Abuan Dan Warna Mata Lavender ( Bayangi aja Hyuga Hinata Di Naruto Shippuden ) , Maid Tersebut Bernama Hyuga Hinata. Mereka Berdua Adalah Salah Satu Dari Beberapa Peerage Yang Dimiliki Oleh Sang Pemuda..

Tap ! Tap ! Tap !

Suara Derap Langkah Kaki Menggema Diseluruh Ruangan Tersebut, Terdengar Jelas Langkah Kaki Tersebut Sedang Menghampirinya Pemuda Tersebut Melirik Sekilas Keasal Suara Tersebut Seketika Senyum Teukir Di Wajahnya, Hingga Orang Tersebut Berhenti Melangkah Tepat Dua Meter Dari Pemuda Tersebut.

" Ajuka Beelzebub-Sama" Ujar Hinata dan Sakura Bersamaan Sambil Membungkukkan Hormat Pada Ajuka Beelzebub

" Hn..Masih Melakukan Penelitihan-Mu Itu,Hmm Otouto ?? " Tanya Ajuka Pada Sosok Pemuda Di Hadapannya

" Hai Ajuka-OniiSama" Jawab Pemuda Tersebut

"Apa Membuat Mu Sampai Harus Menemuiku Disini Onii-Sama ??" Lanjutnya

" Aku Memiliki Pekerjaan Untuk-Mu Atau Lebih Tepatnya Sebuah Misi.."Ujar Ajuka

"Misi Apa Onii-Sama , Kuharap Misi Yang Kau Berikan Tidak Merepotkan Agar Aku Bisa Menyuruh Salah Satu Peerager-Ku Untuk Melaksanakannya "

"Aku Ingin Kau Sendiri Yang Melaksanakan Tugas Yang Ku Berikan Kali Ini.."

"Cih..Mendouksei,Tugas Apa Yang Akan Kau Berikan Sehingga Harus Aku Yang Menjalankan-Nya Sendiri Nii-Sama ?" Tanyanya

"Sebenarnya Ini Bukan Tugas Dari Ku Naruto. Melainkan Permintaaan Dari Sirzechs-kun, Dia Meminta-Mu Membatalkan Pertunangan Adik-Nya Rias Gremory Dengan Raiser Phenex.."

"Jadi Membatalkan Pertunang Rias Dan Raiser Yea...Kau Tau Nii-Sama Sejujur-Nya Aku Tidak Ingi Memiliki Urusan Dengan Hal Merepotkan Seperti Itu, Tapi Karena Ini Permintaan Lucifer-Sama Aku Akan Melakukannya, Jadi Kapan Aku Harus Melaksanakan Tugas Ini Nii-Sama,"

"Seminggu Lagi Jam 10 Malam Di Aula Mansion Keluarga Gremory..Persiapkan Diri-Mu Otouto.."

"Wakarimase,Nii-Sama" Ujarnya ( Saya Mengerti )..

Setelah Pecakapan Itu Selesai Ajukan Meninggalkan Ruangan Lab Itu. Kini Di Ruangan Itu Hanya Tinggal Pemuda itu Dan Hinata Serta Sakura Yang Masih Setia Menemaninya.

" Goshujin-Sama" Suara Hinata Memecah Kehenigan Ruangan Tersebut

" Nani...Hina-Chan "

"Apakah Anda Yakin Akan Melaksanakan Misi Dari Sirzechs Lucifer-Sama,Goshujin-Sama,?" Tanya Hinata

"Atau Saya Harus Menghubungi A-Kun Atau Ka-Kun Agar Menggantikan Anda Untuk Melaksanakan Misi Dari Sirzechs Lucifer-Sama,Goshujin-Sama..?" Lanjutnya

" Tidak Perluh Hina-Chan,Karena Lucifer-Sama Yang Meminta-Ku Sendiri Yang Harus Mengerjakan-Nya,Maka Aku Yang Akan Melaksanakan-Nya Sendiri Hina-Chan"

"Tapi Master,Seperti-Nya Anda..."

"Tak Apa Saku-Chan,Aku Dapat Menyelesaika-Nya Sendiri.."Lanjutnya

"Wakarimase...Gomen Nasai Master" Pinta Sakura

"Do Kashiteru Saku-Chan..."ujar Naruto ( Gak Apa-Apa )

"Dan Bisa Kalian Tidak Usah Seformal Itu Bila Hanya Kita Di Ruangan ,Kalian Tau Bukan Bahwa Aku Tidak Suka Akan KeFormalitasan Yang Selalu Kalian Gunakan Itu..Hina-Chan ,Saku-Chan"Lanjut-Nya

"Hai..Gomen Nasai.." Ujar Sakura Dan Hinata Sambil Membungkuk Hormat

"Hmm...?" Ujarnya.

,End


	2. Rating Game Dan Kekalahan Rias Gremory

Chapter II

Disclaimer : Naruto Massashi Kishimoto High School DXD Ichie IshibumiGenre : Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Romance, Teknologi, Sci-fi...Ect.

Rate : M

Pair : Naruto U X ... ? X... ?

Summary :Warning : MissTypo, Typo,SuperHighClassDevil!!Naru PowerFull! Naru..Over SmartJenius!Naru.Immortal!Naru Gray!!Naru. OOC, OC, Mainstrem, Alur Kecepatan..Ect

A/N :"Abc " Perkataan biasa

'Abc ' Perkataan batin

ABC Efek suara

[ABC] Tekhnik/sihir

'ABC' Perkataan batin naga/monster

"ABC" Perkataan biasa Naga/ monster..

Chapter 2 : Rating Game Dan Kekalahan Rias Gremory.

"TEME……..Konoyaro….Tak Akan ku Maafkan Kau Teme Raiser" Ucap Seorang Pemuda Bersurai Coklat Sembari Berusaha Untuk Berdiri Dengan Pakaian Yang Telah Compang Camping.

" Apa Cuman Segini Kemampuan Dari Sang Naga Merah..Hahahahahahaha Sungguh Menyedihkan," Ujar Sinis Raiser

"Kau Bilang Akan Mengalahkanku Dan Membatalkan Pertunangan Ku Dengan Kingmu….Hahahaahaha….Jangan Buat Aku Tertawa Issei,Ayo Tunjukkan Tekad Mu yang Ingin Mengalahkan ku..Ayo Bangkitlah Dan Kalahkan Aku..Atau Kau Ingin Melihat King Mu Menjadi Budak Sexku..Hahahahahahahaha"

"KONOYARO…………."

BOOST!! BOOST!! BOOST!!! BOOST!! BOOST!!BOOST!! BOOST!! BOOST!! BOOST!! BOOST!!BOOST!! BOOST!! BOOST!! BOOST!! BOOST!! BOOST!!BOOST!! BOOST!! BOOST!! BOOST!! BOOST!! BOOST!!BOOST!! BOOST!! BOOST!! BOOST!! BOOST!! BOOST!!BOOST!! BOOST!! BOOST!! BOOST!! BOOST!! BOOST!!BOOST!! BOOST!! BOOST!! BOOST!! BOOST!! BOOST!!BOOST!! BOOST !!

"REEEEEEIIIIIIISSSEEEERRRRRR…………..Matilah Bangsat,Teme"

[DRAGON SHOT] [DRAGON SHOT]

KAAAAABBBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!! Suara Ledakan Menggema Di Seluruh Bangunan Itu Asap Mengepul Tinggi Dan Hampir Memenuhi Arena Pertarungan Antara Raiser Dan Issei. Kian Lama Asap Kian Menipis Dan Menampilkan Sesosok Bayangan Yang Berdiri Dengan Angkuhnya..

"Nani.???..Seharusnya Dengan Seranganku Tadi Kau Telah Tumbang.." Ujar Issei Seakan Tak Percaya Akan Apa Yang Dia Lihat Didepanya

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…..Kau Takan Perhan Bisa Menglahkan Ku Iblis Rendahan…Hahahaaha"Ujar Raiser

"Sekarang Terimahlah KematianMu Hyoudo Issei" Ucap Raiser Sembari Mengankat Tangannya Keudara Untuk Mengumpulkan Energinya Diatas Tangan Reiser Bulatan Api Yang Amat Basar Dan Panas

" Matilah…Kau Iblis Rendahan " Umpat Raiser Sambil Mengarahkan Bola Apinya Kepada Issei

[MegaGiant Fire Ball]

BOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!Suara Ledakan Menggema Dan Asap Mengepul Tinggi Dan Hampir Memenuhi Arena Pertarungan Itu. Kian Lama Asap Kian Menipis Dan Menampilkan Sesosok Bayangan Yang Tergeletak Tak Berdaya..Lama Kelamaan Issei Mencoba Untuk Bangkit Semabari Meringis Menhan Sakitnya

"Hohoho ..Aku Tak Menyangka Kau Masih Bisa Bangkit Iblis Rendahan"

"Aku Akan Mengalahkanmu Reiser" ujar Issei

"Hentikan Issei" Ucap Rias Sambil Menangisi Keadaan Issei Yang Kacau

"Aku Akan Merebut Bochou Darimu Teme"

" Kumohon!! Kumohon!! Kumohon!! Kumohon!!! Larilah Issei"

" Akan Ku buat Bochou Tersenyum"

"Hahahahaha..Sungguh Menyedihkan" Ujar Raiser

[Fire Shot] [Fire Shot]

Raiser Menembaki Issei Dengan Sihir Api Tingkat Rendahnya

"Hetikan Raise Hiks…Issei Larilah Hisk..Kumohon Larilah Hisk" Ujar Rias

[Fire Shot] [Fire Shot]

"Aku Akan Men …OOHHEEKK"Tiba tiba Issei Memuntahkan Darah

[Fire Shot] [Fire Shot]

"AaaRrrGgg"

"Hisk..Cukup Reiser Hisk"

"Kalau Begitu Akan Kuakhiri Semuanya"

[Boom Fire Sh……]

"Raiser Hisk..Kumohon Hisk..Kumohon Hisk..Kumohon Hentikan Hisk …Berhentilah Hisk Aku Menyerah" Tangisan Seorang Rias Gremory Pecah Sambil Memeluk Tubuh Raiser Yang Siap Membakar Issei Dengan Teknik Sihirnya.

"Bochou" Ucap Issei Sebelum Pingsan

"Chekmate" Ujar Raiser Sebelum Mereka Berdua Menghilah Dengan Menggunakan Lingkaran Sihir Khas Klan Phenex Menginggalkan Issei Yang Sudah Tak Sadarkan Diri

"RIAS GREMORY-SAMA TELAH MENYERAH RATING GAME DIMENANGKA OLEH RAISER PHOENIX-SAMA "

"Kuharap Kau Tak Mengecewakan Ku Ajuka" Ujar Sosok Pria Berambut Merah Dengan Pakai Bangsawan Yang Sedang Duduk Di Kursi

"Tentu Tidak Kawan..Dia Telah Setuju Dengan Proposal Mu" Ujar Sosok Yang Diajak Bicara Oleh Pria Berambut Merah

"Yokata Ne…Kalau Be…."

"OOHH..Iya Aku Tidak Ikut Campur Apa Yang Akan Terjadi Di Hari H Nanti Dan Aku Tidak Ambil Bagian Dalam Perundingan Bayaran Apa Yang Akan Dia Minta…Kau Tau Bukan Sirzechs Apa Yang Akan Terjadi..Bisa Saja Dia Akan Menyuruh Salah Satu Anggotanya Atau Lebih Buruknya Dia Akan Menjadikan Phoenix Muda Itu Sebagai Kelinci Percobaannya Akan Mahluk Mahluk Ciptaannya…"Ucap Ajuka

"Are Are..Seburuk Itukah Ajuka" Ucap Sirzechs Sambil Tersenyum

"Siapkan Dan Berikan Apapun Yang Dia Minta Dari Kinerjanya Kawan ..Walaupun Itu Akan Menjadi Hal Mustahil Sekalipun"

"Apapun Untuk Imouto-Ku"…………..

TBC

Bye Bye Next Chap


	3. Arc I Rias Part I

Chapter III

Disclaimer : Naruto Massashi Kishimoto High School DXD Ichie Ishibumi

Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Romance, Teknologi, Sci-fi...Ect.

Rate : M

Pair : Naruto U X ... ? X... ?

Summary :

Warning : MissTypo, Typo,SuperHighClassDevil!!Naru PowerFull! Naru..Over SmartJenius!Naru.Immortal!Naru Gray!!Naru. OOC, OC, Mainstrem, Alur Kecepatan..Ect

A/N :

"Abc " Perkataan biasa

'Abc ' Perkataan batin

ABC Efek suara

[ABC] Tekhnik/sihir

'ABC' Perkataan batin naga/monster

"ABC" Perkataan biasa Naga/ monster.

Di Chap Sebelumnya…

. [Fire Shot] [Fire Shot]

"Hetikan Raise Hiks…Issei Larilah Hisk..Kumohon Larilah Hisk" Ujar Rias

[Fire Shot] [Fire Shot]

"Aku Akan Men …OOHHEEKK" [Fire Shot] [Fire Shot] "AaaRrrGgg"

"Hisk..Cukup Reiser Hisk""Kalau Begitu Akan Kuakhiri Semuanya"

[Boom Fire Sh……] "Raiser Hisk..Kumohon Hisk..Kumohon Hisk..Kumohon Hentikan Hisk …Berhentilah Hisk Aku Menyerah"

"Are Are..Seburuk Itukah Ajuka"

"Siapkan Dan Berikan Apapun Yang Dia Minta Dari Kinerjanya Kawan ..Walaupun Itu Akan Menjadi Hal Mustahil Sekalipun"

"Apapun Untuk Imouto-Ku"…………..

Chapter 3 : ARC I RIAS GREMORY Part I

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki menggema sepanjang lorong sebuah bangunan bernuansa eropa klasik yang setiap dindingnya di hiasai lukisan dan bermacam macam senjata mulai dari pedang, tombak, senjata api, bahkan sampai beberapa amor perang klasik maupun modern.

" Ne…Koleksi master sepertinya bertambah..??" ucap seseorang di antara mereka yang mencoba untuk memecahkan suasana sepi

"Hmm…seingatku kemarin disini ada 1500 koleksi Oyabun. Sekarang menjadi 1750…" Ujar seorang gadis pink dengan pakaian seragam sekolah anak smu jepang

"Cepatlah kalian berdua, kini harus segera menemui master "Ucap seorang laki laki dengan pakian Toxedo hitam sambil mengisap sebatang rokok

"Hai Hai," Ucap doa orang tersebut. Suasana kembali hening diantara meraka bertiga .Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan meraka menuju pintu yng berada di ujung lorong tersebut. Setelah meraka sampai di depan pintu itu meraka berhenti sejenak.

" Master… kami menghadap master" Ucpa pria berpakaian Toxedo

Kriiieekkkttttt!!!!!!

Suara pintu dihadapan meraka mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit membuat hama dingin ruangan dibalik pintu itu keluar. Sehingga meraka dapat menyaksikan suasana gelap dan dingin dari ruangan tersebut, Dari balik pintu tersebut ternyata keluar seorang gadis berambut dengan pakaian Maid yang berdiri di hadapan mereka bertiga , Secara reflek meraka bertiga membungkuk Hormat pada sosok tersebut..

" Salam hormat kami Hime-Sama" Ucap meraka bertiga

"Yare yare..Tak perluh seforman itu pada ku Ne..Shikamaru-kun, Ghoul-kun,Vampir-chan"Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Ne..kenapa cuman si rusa ini saja yang di sebut namanya Sakura-Hime" Ujar gadis berseragam sekolah sembari mngembungka pipinya

"Gomen gomen Moka-Chan tak perluh sampai ngambek dong ..Ne Moka-chan" ucap Sakura sambil mengusap kepala Moka *Akashiya Moka Rosario Vampir*

"Hai Hime-sama"Ujar Moka Senang

"Sakura-chan , Goshujin-Sama menyuruh mereka segera masuk untuk menghadap" Ujar suara dari dalam ruangan tersebut

"Ahh..Gomen gomen Hinata-chan,Jadi, mari kita masuk sepertinya Goshujin-Sama ingin mendengarkan laporan kalian terutama kamu Shikamaru-kun" Ujar Sakura *tetap tersenyum*

"Hai Hime-Sama'Ujar meraka bertiga sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura memasuki ruangan tersebut

"Setiap kali memasuki ruangan Master aku selalu merasakan suasana berbeda,Terakhir kali aku kesini untuk menerima misi dari Master suasana ruangan ini masih normal normal saja,Tapi kenapa sekarang ruangan ini begitu mengerikan,Aku bisa merasakan Aura yang begitu kelam,gelap dan begitu besar, Ralat amat sangat besar ,Apa Master Melakukan eksperimen penciptaan lagi Hime-Sama," Ucap pria berambut putih serta berpakain serba hitam dengan topeng yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya yang hanya menyisahkan mata kirinya yang berwarna hitam dan pupil mata merahnya ( Ken Kaneki Tokyo Ghoul)

" Yare yare,Sensitif seperti bisa …Ne Ghoul-kun" Ujar Sakura

"Goshujin-Sama saya membawa Shikamaru-kun Ghoul-kun dan Moka-chan menghadap.. Goshujin-Sama" Ujar Sakura..

Krik Krik Krik Krik *suara jangkrik* Suasan tetap hening tampa ada balasan dari orang yang di ajak bicara Sakura

"Goshujin-Sama" Ucap Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya..Tetapi masih saja tak di hiraukan oleh pemuda yang di panggilnya

"Naruto-Sama"Panggil Sakura sekali lagi sembari menepuk pundak sang pemuda

"Hai ..Hai" jawab Naruto

"Goshujin-Sama saya membawa Shikamaru-kun Ghoul-kun dan Moka-chan menghadap.."

"Are are ..Gomen Ne Minna-san" jawab naruto sambil senyum tanpa dosa sambil menggaruk garuk tengkuknya walaupun tak gatal jangan lupa sweatdrop dari semua orang *maksud aku iblis* yang ada di situ

" Jadi bagaimana apa misi yang aku berikan berjalan lancer tampa hambatan ,Kawan….?

"Hai Master/Oyabon" Jawab tiga iblis itu serentak

"Oh iya …Kita bicaran soal misi sambil bersantai aku tau pasti kalian lelah bukan,Mari kita bicara di sofa sebelah"Ucap Naruto sambil menujuk sofa yang berada tak jauh dari meraka

"Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan tolong bawakan Ocha hangat dan beberapa cemilan kecil,''

"Hai Goshujin-Sama " Ujar mereka sambil meninggalkan Naruto Dkk untuk mengambil pesanan Naruto ..Naruto dan Shikamaru Dkk menuju sofa

"Ne…. Shikamaru bagai mana dengan misi mu..?"

"Semua berjalan lancer Master..?"

"Hmm …Bisa beritau semua detailnya Kawan"

"Hai Master..dari hasil pengamatanku iblis dari klan Phoenix itu mengunakan strategi all out,Dia mengorbankan seluruh peeragenya untuk membuat kelompok dari Gremory kelelahan terutama Sekiryuutei..Diakhir pertandingan itu menyisahkan Raiser-Sama dan Queennya di kelompok Rias-Sama menyisahkan Pawn Dan Bishop,Setelah itu Raiser-Sama menyerah Healer Rias-Sama Agar membuat Sekiryuutei menyalamatkannya dan terkena serangan Raiser-sama..Dan booomm strateginya berhasil..Dengan keadaanya yang seperti itu Sekiryuutei jelas kehilangan 50% kemampuannya …Reiser–Sama menghajar Sekiryuutei hingga babak belur dan membuat Rias-Sama menyerah" Jelas Shikamaru

"Ne.. Goshujin-Sama Ocha dan Cemilanya silahkan dinikmati" Tawar Hinata

"Are..kalian juga silahkan di nikmati Ocha dan cemilanya" ucap Sakura

"Arigato Hime-sama" Jawab Shikamaru Dkk

"Arigato Ne Hime" ucap Naruto

"Hai Goshujin-Sama"

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi..Hmmm,Jadi maksud mu Raiser menunggu tenaga dari peerage Rias kelelahan dan dia menghajar meraka habis habisan,dan Rias menyerah karena tak kuasa melihat kelompoknya di hajar,'

"Hai Master" Jawab Shikamaru

"Hmmm..Seperti bisa Raiser dengan kelicikanya dan Rias dengan ke-Naifannya,Jadi kapan acara meraka dilaksanakan,Kaswan,?"

"Malam ini Master"jawab Shikamaru

"Malam ini ya ,Masih ada waktu untuk mempersiapkan segalanya,Hmmm,Lalu bagaimana dengan Misimu Ken..Moka…?

"Miwswi kwamwiw bwerwduwa bwerwjawlawn dewngwan lawncwar Owyawbwon *misi kami berdua berjalan denga lancar Oyabon* "Jawab Moka dengan Semangat dan mulut penuh dengan Kue

"Moka telan dulu kue mu baru bicara "Tegur Kaneki

"Hai"

"Jadi Ken bisa beri aku detainya..?"

"Hai Master…Malam ini tepat Jam 2 malam kelompok Pemberontak yang dipimpin Orochimarau akan menyerang kyoto dan Menculik Konou-Hime sebagai sandra Master ,Meraka berencana untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan Yasaka Hime-Sama Master..Mereka berencana menyerag Kyoto dari Arah Barat dekat perbatasan Kuil dan hutan Master..?"

"Hmm..Pembrontakan dan penggagalan pertunangan…Cihh,Hinata,Sakura Siap segala sesuatunya dan ikut aku ke acara Rias,dan kalian Shikamaru,Ken,Moka bawa beberapa ketua Devisi kita menuju Kyoto bunuh semua yang terlihat mencurigakan dan jaga Yakasa serta Konou bila terjadi sesuatu pada meraka Akan kulenyapkan Orochimaru beserta keturunannya..Aku percayakan Tokyo pada kalian bertiga..Laksanakan"Perintah Naruto

"Hai Goshujin-Sama/Mater/Oyabon" Jawab mereka Serempak Di sertai dengan cayaha kilat yang membuat mereka semua menghilang dari ruangan itu

TBC…..


	4. Arc I Rias part II

Chapter IV

Disclaimer : Naruto Massashi Kishimoto High School DXD Ichie Ishibumi

Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Romance, Teknologi, Sci-fi...Ect.

Rate : M

Pair : Naruto U X ... ? X... ?

Summary :

Warning : MissTypo, Typo,SuperHighClassDevil!!Naru PowerFull! Naru..Over SmartJenius!Naru.Immortal!Naru Gray!!Naru. OOC, OC, Mainstrem, Alur Kecepatan..Ect

A/N :

"Abc " Perkataan biasa

'Abc ' Perkataan batin

ABC Efek suara

[ABC] Tekhnik/sihir

'ABC' Perkataan batin naga/monster

"ABC" Perkataan biasa Naga/ monster.

Di Chap Sebelumnya…

"Hmmm..Seperti bisa Raiser dengan kelicikanya dan Rias dengan ke-Naifannya,Jadi kapan acara meraka dilaksanakan,Kaswan,?"

"Malam ini Master"jawab Shikamaru"

"Jadi Ken bisa beri aku detainya..?"

"Hai Master…Malam ini tepat Jam 2 malam kelompok Pemberontak yang dipimpin Orochimarau akan menyerang Tokyo dan Menculik Konou-Hime sebagai sandra Master.?"

"Hmm..Pembrontakan dan penggagalan pertunangan…Cihh,Hinata,Sakura Siap segala sesuatunya dan ikut aku ke acara Rias,dan kalian Shikamaru,Ken,Moka bawa beberapa ketua Devisi kita menuju Tokyo..Laksanakan"Perintah Naruto

"Hai Goshujin-Sama/Mater/Oyabon"

Chapter 4 : ARC I RIAS GREMORY Part II

Di ruangan megah tepatnya aula bernuasan hampir serba putih tanda akan diadakanya sebuah ikatan suci antar dua keluarga besar klan iblis yaitu Phoenix dan Gremory, Tamu Nampak mulai berdatangan melihat acara tersebut adalah acara besar dari 2 klan iblis dari 27 Pilar iblis yang tersisah.

"Wahai tamu undangan yang terhomat Saya Raiser Phoenix mengucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian di acara ini,Kami kaln Phoenix mengundang kalian dalam acara yang bersejarah dimana aku,Raiser Phoenix dan pewaris keluarga Gremory, Rias Gremory mengumumkan secara resmi pernikahan kami tanpa panjang lebar lagi saya perkenalkan mempelai wanita saya ,Rias Gremory" Ucap Raiser di barengi dengan munculnya lingkaran sihir khas klan Gremory yang memunculkan sosok Rias

BRAKKKKKK

"Ehh" *Rias*

Suara dobrakan pintu akibat ulah seorang iblis yang baru dating dan langsung menerobos masuk dan menghacurkan pintu aula

"Issei!" Panggil Rias

"Boucho"

"Hoi Kisama,beraniya kamu menerobos masuk ke--"

"Aku Hyoudou Issei anggota Klub Penelihan Ilmu Gaib,.Boucho,.Rias Gremory Ojou-sama hanya milikku seorang" Ucap Issei yang dibarengi dengan semburat merah di pipi Rias

"Nani ..Kisama,"

"Beraninya dia mengucapkan itu" Tanggap adik Raiser

"Tangkap dia" Perintah Raiser

WUUSSSS !!!! Semua penjaga di ruangan itu langsung mengepung Issei sekaligus

"Yare yare..kenpa kita tidak ikut bergabung saja Ne..Kiba-kun..Koneko-chan" Ucap Queen Rias

" YO Ok/Hai' Jawab meraka kompak tetapi belum sampai meraka bergerak tiba tiba suasana di aula tersebut berubah dan suhunya menurun drastic hingga membuat beberapa benda ,makanan dan minuman di Aula tersebut membeku suhu di rungan itu menurun hingga -60 derajat celcius dan membuat penjaga yang mengepung Issei membeku seketika.

SRINGGGGGG!!! Tiba tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan motif hexgapentagram yang disetiap segitanya terdapat logo dosa besar dan satu logo dosa besar di tengahnya serta di hiasi logo setiap klan iblis di lingkaran luarnya dan memunculkan tiga Iblis

"Yare yare aku tidak menyangka aku tak diundang diacara kalian Ne..Rias,Raiser" Ujar suara Seseorang yang terkesan berat dan berwibawah yang menandakan dia seorang laki-laki

"Kalian tau aku sempat kecewa ketika mendengar kalian akan menikah tapi tak mengundang ku,apa kalian lupa pada sahabat kalian ini,Ne Rias Raiser"Imbuhnya

"Kenap semuanya membeku" "lingakaran apa itu" "siapa meraka itu" "Apa meraka tamu undangan juga" Terdengar berbagai macam bisik bisik setelah muncunya ketiga sosok itu ,Tiba tiba muncul lagi lingkaran sihir lagi tapi kali ini khas klan Gremory,

"Naruto-kun/Naruto/Naru-kun"Ucap Rias,Raiser ,Sona dan beberapa orang yang mengenal pemuda yang baru saja muncul

"Maou –Sama dan Akuma no Nanatsu Taizai " "Lucifer-Sama" "Gaki no Shinigami" Bisik Bisik lagi

'Siapa Mereka??'Tanya Issei dalam hati

"Oni-sama"Tambah Rias ketika melihat kakaknya dating

"Sirzech-Sama apa yang anda maksud dengan hiburan--"

'Raiser-Kun Rating Game memang menarik untuk di lihat mungkin melawan Imouto ku yang memiliki setengah pasukan dan kurang pengalaman …Itu hanya sedikit…."

"Apakah Anda memiliki keluhan akan hasil pertandingan tadi Lucifer-Sama??" Tanya Raiser

"Tidak sama sekali..Jika aku mau aku bisa membuat lembaga untuk menghilangkan acara Rating Game Tapi, kali ini ada sedikit pengecualian keluarga besar pasti akan menghormatinya …Aku ingin membuat pesta Imouto ku lebih menarik..Gaki yang di sana aku ingin melihat langsung kau mengunakan kekuatan naga,Grayfia sedikit bercerita tentang mu "

"Jadi maksud Anda??"Tanya Raiser

"Naga melawan Phoenix Pertarungan dua pewaris darah legenda sepertinya menarik?? Ne Raiser-kun,Gaki,dan Naruto tak masalah kan Bila kau menunggu sebentar bukan dari yang kulihat kau tidak sibuk bukan..Ne Naruto-kun"

"Hai Lucifer-sama" Jawab Naruto

"Grayfia transfer Raiser Dan Pawn Rias kearena Agar mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka secepatnya aku tak ingin membuat Naruto Dan para Queennya menunggu lebih lama'

"Hai Zirech-Sama" "Pertandingan Antara Raiser Phoenix-Sama Melawan Hyoudou Issei Dimulai"

Skip aja ya pertandingannya sama kayak Canon tapi Isseinya Kalah Bro!!

"Uhkk Uhkk"Suara Issei terbatuk batuk sambil terbaring di pangkuan Rias dan tak berdaya

"Boucho,Gomennaisai aku tak bisa menyelamatkan mu Boucho,Gomen Ne.."

"Issei bertahanlah Issei," ucap Rias

"Yere yere pertandinagn yang menarik Ne Lucifer-sama"

"Hai kau benar Naruto,jadi kuserahkan sisahnya padamu Naruto kumohon selamatkan Rias" Bisik bisik mereka berdua

Prok!! Prok!! Prok!!

Suara tepuk tangan mengema diruangan tersebut semua mata menuju kearah asal suara tersebut yang ternyata Naruto yang sedang berjalan mendekati Rias dan Para Peeragenya yang sedang menagisi keadaan Issei

"Tarian yang indah Ne Raiser dan Sekiryuutei kalian sungguh menghibur " Puji Naruto

"Ayolah Rias tak perluh menangis begitu biar kulihat keadaan pawn kesayanganmu itu" Ucap naruto sambil memegang pundak Rias

"Hai …Kumohon Hiks Naruto-kun selamatkan Issei dan Hiks Batalkan pernikahan ini Hiks akan ku berikan apapun yang kau mau Naruto-Kun Hiks…Kumohon"

"Apa maksud mu Rias" Ujar Raiser

"Apapun itu Rias"

"Apapun itu Naruto –Kun Hiks'

"Walaupun aku meminta tubuhmu sebagai bayarannya??" "Hai" Jawab Rias

"Walaupun Kau Harus menjual jiwa mu pada Shinigami-Sama sekalipun??" "Hai walaupun aku harus menjual jiwaku sekalipun…Kumohon ,Kumohon ,Kumohon ,Naruto"

"OK,Hei Gaki bangunlah kau sudah pulih bukan jangan membuatku repot,"

"Hai Naruto-Sama"ujar Issei

"Bocah yang sopan,Ne Raiser aku punya penawaran bagus untukmu apa kau mau mendegarkannya Ne Raiser"

"Teme Naruto,Apa penawaranmu HAAA??" Jawab Raiser penuh amarah

"Bagaimana kalau kita Rating Game sekarang Aku Melawan seluruh Peerage mu dan kau..Bagaimana?

"Apa untungnya buat ku…??"

"Kalau kau menang kau bisa menikahi Rias dan mendapatkan kedua Queen ku itu tapi bila kau kalah seluruh Peeragemu menjadi miliku bagaimana"

"Ku pikir aku—"

"Plus kau bisa memajang kepalaku sebagai pajang kamar mu" Ucap Naruto yang membuat seluruh iblis di aula tersebut kaget tak percaya atas apa yang di ucapkan Naruto

"Deal"Ucap Naruto "Deal..akan ku buat kepalamu sebagai pajangan kamarku…Hahahaha"

"Grayfia-Nesama Bisa Transfer kami ke area"Tanya Naruto

'Hai Naruto-Sama" "Pertandingan Antara Naruto Astaroth-Sama Melawan Raiser Phoenix-Sama Dimulai"

"Ne Boucho siapa laki laki bernama Naruto Itu Boucho??" Tanya Kiba Issei Koneko

"Ne Kaichou Apakah dia itu kaut Sehinga berani menatang pewaris klan Phoenix"Tanya peerage Sona Yang dibalas angguka oleh seluruh anggota nya kecuali Tsubaki

"Dengarkan kalian semua Naruto Itu teman masa kecil Ku..Rias,dan Raiser..adik adari Ajuka Beelzebub-Sama salah satu dari Yondai Maou Sama" Jelas Sona

"Bukan berarti dia Adik dari salah sato Yondai Maou-sama dia kan mampu mengalahkan pewaris klan Phoenix Itu bukan??" Tanya Sanji Slah satu budak iblis Sona Sitri

"Dengar Sanji dia itu satu satu Rookie digenerasi kami yang tak pernah ditau seberapa besar kemampuanya..karena dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk penelitihannya..dia juga satu satunya iblis yang dikatakan perwujudan dari tujuh dosa besar" Jelas Sona

"dari pada kalian penasaran siapa itu Naruto coba kalian liat caranya bertarung"Usul Rias

Di Arena pertarungan

"Dengar Naruto kau tak akan bisa menang melawan ku dan para budakku,dan akan ku buat kepalamu menjadi pajangan kamarku"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Raiser,Coba buktikan lah"

"Kisama…kalian semua serang dia dan kau Yubelluna tunggu aba aba ku"

"Hai Raiser-Sama" Jawab Mereka serempak

Setelah mendengar perintah dari King mereka seluruh budak iblis Riser menyerang naruto dengan berbagai macam senjata dan teknik sirih

Trang!! Bruk!! Trang!! Bruk!! Buak!!!

Suara jual beli serang terjadi antara budak iblis Raiser dan Naruto terjadi tak Terelakkan beberapa kali Naruto harus Menerima tendangan dan pukulan dari budak iblis Raiser dan beberapa kali pula juga Naruto harus meneriam sabetan senjata merak

"Kalian Semua mundurlah"Teriak Raiser

"Hai" Jawab para budaknya merak semua langsung mundur "Sekarang Yubelluna"

"Hai Raiser-Sam

[Giant Bomber] KAAAABBBBBBOOOOMMMMMM suara ledakan terdengar di arena pertandinga tersebur saat sebuah teknik mencoba meledakakn arena itu dan Naruto secara bersamaan

DI Luar Arena

"Kaichou Lihat lah Naruto itu pasti kalah setelah terkena ledakan besar itu" Ujar Sanji

"Diam lah Sanji dan perhatikan saja"Jawab sona

"Yare yare Hinata –chan sepertinya Naruto-sama Lupa kalau kita masih ada urusan di Kyoto" Ujar Sakura

"Entahlah Sakura-chan"

Back To Arena

"Apakah berhasil Raiser-Sama" Tanya para budak Riser

"Kita liat saja,Dan Yubelluna siap kan teknik sihir mu tunggu aba aba ku baru kita serang bersama

Kepulan asam di arena mulai menipis dan menampilkan Narotu dengan pakaian yg sudah compang camping tetapi tetap dalam keadaan baik

"Hoo..kalian hampir membunuhku tau,Kau sungguh kejam Raiser" Ucap Naruto

"Itulah yang kuharapkan agar kau cepat mati dan aku memenangkan pertandingan ini,Isabela,Xuela..Nel dan Ile serang dia" perintah Raiser

"Hai" jawab meraka sebari melaju untuk menyerang Naruto Trang!! Bruk!! Trang!! Bruk!! Buak!!! Jual beli serangan kembali terjadi antara 4 budak iblis Raiser dan Naruto ..Naruto terus berusaha menghindar dan tak lupa untuk membalas setipa serangan meraka ..Hampir 15 menit pertarungan 4 budak iblis Raiser melawan Naruto dan kelihatannya meraka mulai kelehan

"Kalian mundur lah'perintah Raiser

"Hai" "Minna Sekarang serang Naruto' perinta Raiser

[COMBO MEGA GIANT FIRE BOMM] Bola api berukuran besar terbebtuk di langit dan siap menghantam Naruto KAAAABBBBBOOOOOOMMMMM!!!! Suara ledakan terjadi lagi di arena pertarungan itu akibat teknik sihir Raiser dan Budaknya

"Naruto itu tak akan selamat" "Tamatlah riwayatnya" "Naruto apakah dia akan selamat Boucho/Kaichou"

Wuussssss!!! Tiba tiba terlihat sesosok mahluk keluar dari kepulan asap akibat teknik sihir Raiser dab Budaknya sosok itu terbang keudara dengan cepat dan melayang di udara dengan keadaan pakaiannya hampir hilanh hanya menyisahkan boxer nya saja hingga menampilkan tubuh atletisnya..

"Sepertinya sekarang giliran ku Raiser"

"Cobalah Naruto kau tak akan perhan mampu mengalahkan kami lihatlah keadaan mu yang begitu menyedihkan itu"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Raiser [Karkura Fuin]" Setelah Naruto mengucapka kata itu tiba tiba ditangannya muncul lingkaran sihir

"kau piker dengan lingkaran sihir sekecil itu mampu mengalahkan kami jangan mimpi Naruto"

"Ohh Kalau begitu kita buktikan omonganmu Raiser"dari lingkaran di tangan Naruto muncul energy hitam sebesar bola kasti dan di kelilingi lingakaran berjumlah tiga

"Sayonara Raiser" setelah itu Naruto menjatuhkan bola energy itu menuju arena pertarunga

[DAI RASENRINGU] KAAAAABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ledakan super besar terjadi setelah bola energy itu menyentuh tahan..

"RAISER PHOENIX-SAMA DAN PARA PEERAGENYA TAK DAPAT MELANJUTKAN PERTANDINGAN PEMENGNYA NARUTO ASTAROTH-SAMA"

"Yare yare sepertinya Naruto-Sama berlebihan Ne..Hinata?? Ucpa Sakura

"Tapi itu lebih efektif bukan dalam mengakhiri pertandingan tanpa byak membuang tenaga"

"Yay ya aku tau Hinata-chan Dan bila disini ada Dai-kun dia kan menyembah Narotu-Sama karena telah menciptakan ledakan sebesar itu"

"Kau tau sendiri Sakura-chan betapa maniaknya Dai-kun Terhadap ledakan"Jawab Hinata sambil Tersenyum

"Boucho/Kaichou ingatkan aku untuk tidak mencari masalah pada Naruto-Sama" Pinta Sanji Dan Issei Pada King mereka

"Kekutan yang mengerikan mampu menghancurkan apapun hanya dengan satu teknik sihir" Ucap semua yang menyaksikan pertandingan Naruto

"Ahh rasanya badanku pegal semua.."Ucap Naruto setelah keluar dari arena pertarungan dengan pakaian yang kembali untuk yaitu kaos dan jubbah labnya..

"Yo Minna-san"

"Yo Naruto-kun/Naru-Kun/Naruto-sama"Jawab kelompok Rias dan Sona

"Oh iya jangan apa yang telah anda janjikan Lucifer-sama"

"Hai..Naruto-kun"jawab Maou Luficer sembari tersenyum

"Dan untuk mu Rias Aku menunggu mu dating di kediamku kuharap kau taklupa Tubuh dan Jiwa adalah miliku"Sambung Naruto sambil membelai pipi Rias

"HAa..Hai Naruto-kun"Jawab Rias tergagap dikarenakan malu akan Belaian yang diberikan Naruto

"Untukmu Sona Aku menantikan kenca berikutnya dari mu bila kau memiliki waktu luang"Imbuh Naruto

"Akan kuusahan Naru-kun itupun bila kamu mau naik kedunia atas"Jawab Sona

"Sepertinya urusanku di dini telah selesai jadi aku pamit Lucifer-sama,Rias-Hime ,Sona-Hime dan Minna-San…Ayo Hinata-chan..Sakura-chan"

"Hai Goshujin-Sama,Lucifer-sama,Rias-Sama,Sona-Sama Minna-Sama" Jawab Hinata dan Sakura dan tidak lupa mereka pamitan pada iblis yang ada disana.

SRRIIINNGGGG!!!!! Bunyi lingkaran sihir Naruto yang telah hilang beserta hilangnya Naruto Dan Queennya dari acara Tersebut…

TBC

See Next Arc


	5. Arc II Kyoto part I

Chapter V

Disclaimer : Naruto Massashi Kishimoto High School DXD Ichie Ishibumi

Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Romance, Teknologi, Sci-fi...Ect.

Rate : M

Pair : Naruto U X ... ? X... ?

Summary :

Warning : MissTypo, Typo,SuperHighClassDevil!!Naru PowerFull! Naru..Over SmartJenius!Naru.Immortal!Naru Gray!!Naru. OOC, OC, Mainstrem, Alur Kecepatan..Ect

A/N :

"Abc " Perkataan biasa

'Abc ' Perkataan batin

ABC Efek suara

[ABC] Tekhnik/sihir

'ABC' Perkataan batin naga/monster

"ABC" Perkataan biasa Naga/ monster.

[DAI RASENRINGU] KAAAAABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"RAISER PHOENIX-SAMA DAN PARA PEERAGENYA TAK DAPAT MELANJUTKAN PERTANDINGAN PEMENGNYA NARUTO ASTAROTH-SAMA"

"Yare yare sepertinya Naruto-Sama berlebihan Ne..Hinata?? Ucpa Sakura

"Boucho/Kaichou ingatkan aku untuk tidak mencari masalah pada Naruto-Sama"

"Kekutan yang mengerikan mampu menghancurkan apapun hanya dengan satu teknik sihir"

"HAa..Hai Naruto-kun"

"Akan kuusahan Naru-kun itupun bila kamu mau naik kedunia atas"Jawab Sona

"Sepertinya urusanku di dini telah selesai jadi aku pamit Lucifer-sama,Rias-Hime ,Sona-Hime dan Minna-San…Ayo Hinata-chan..Sakura-chan"

Chapter 5 : ARC II KYOTO

KYOTO , 10:00 AM

Suara langkah kaki terdengar diiringi percikan air yang tercipa dari langkah di genangan air, Suara air yang turun dari langit disertai petir tak membuatnya ragu, pepohonan lebat dan rumput yang tinggi tak menjadi halangan bagi langkah kecilnya . Dia terus melangkah sembari melompat dari satu genangan air ke genangan berikutnya tak lupa senandung senandung kecil keluar dari mulutntya untuk menemani langkah kecilnya menuju suatu tempat, jaket parka hitam yang ia pakai hanya dapat melindungi sebagain tubuh kecilnya dari air hujan.

Langkah kecilnya berhenti ketika ia telah sampai di tempat yang dia tuju, Senyumnya kini menghiasi bibir kecilya tak kala dia telah sampai ke tempat itu , ia melihat sekitarnya dan kemudia mengangguk kecil sembari tersenyum, menarik nafas panjang kemudian mengeluarkannya ,sosok kecil itu kemudian melakukan beberapa gerakan tangan seperti membuat symbol dari tangan kecilnya .Tak berapa lama setelah sosok kecil itu menggerakan jari tangannya air disekitarnya mulai membentuk gelembung gelembung air kecil.

[Saiton : Suiten Hofutsu ]

Setelah dia menyebutkan nama tekniknya gelembung air yang berada di sekitarnya terangkat makin tinggi dan jumlahnya kian banyak. [Kai] dan setelah dia menyebutkan kata itu gelembung air itu mulai pecah satu demi satu setelah melihat tekniknya bekerja sesuai keinginya sosok itu kembali tersenyum sesat sebelum ia menghilang dengan ledakan kecil di sertai asap kecil.

KYOTO, 13 : 00 PM

Seorang wanita belutut sembari dengan ekpresi yang dapat dikatakan bahwa ia tak bahagia , ini sudah kesian kalinya putri mubuat masalah dengan hilangnya dari pegawasan para penjaganya ia tak dapat menghitung sudah berapa kali putri melakukannya .Mungkin ini telah kesian kalinya putrinya membuat masalah tapi ia selalu berat hati untuk mendidik putri secara kesar,ia bukan tipe ibu yang seperti itu . Ia lebih suka suka menasehati anaknya dari pada menggunakan kekerasan, karena ia tak bisa percaya bahwa kekerasan dapat membuat anak menjadi penurut yang ia tau itu akan menambah masalah yang lebih besar kedepannya. Dia hanya berharap bahwa anaknya akan mendengarkannya, Ya harapan, harapan dan kenyataan kadang tak pernah sejalan, ini buktinya anaknya kembali membuat masalah.

" Konou-Hime , Kau tau apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

Konou, seorang putri kecil dengan rambut berwarna pirang yang ia wariskan , dan warna mata biru lautnya yang selalu bisa membuatnya meleleh.

Layaknya seperti anak kecil pada umumnya Konou hanya dapat mengembungkan pipinya "Itu salah mereka ,Konou hanya ingin bermain di luar tapi para penjaga itu selalu berkata 'bahaya,tidak aman' Konuo bosan apabila hanya bermain di kastil saja , apalagi,Ugh," Membicarakannya cukup membuat suasana hati gadis kecil itu kacau ditambah dengan telinga rubahnya lemas turun dan ekornya yang melambai lambai, Bagian teakhir itu yang kadang membuat Yasaka ingin memeluk putrinya yang imut. Dikarenakan Konuo belum dapat mengedalikan perubahanya secara sempurna itu yang membuat beberapa bagian tubuhn Youkainya masih muncul

Yasaka menunjukan wajah seriusnya sebagai seorang ibu " Kau tau bukan di luar sana tidaklah aman, tidak bagimu Konou ,Ka-san memiliki banyak musuh di luar sana di tambah keadaan wilayah Kyoto yang sedang memanas tidaklah aman bagi mu untuk saat ini, Dan Ka-san tak mungkin bisa mengawasi mu terus menerus, karena itulah gunanya Ka-san memerintahkan beberapa pengawal untuk menjagamu, Kau tau bukan? Ka-san mempunyai banyak pekerjaan sebagai seorang pemimpin dan tak dapat mengawasi terus! Bukanya kamu ingin menjadi pemimpin menggantikan Ka-san suatu saat nanti?"

"Mmm"

"Bukanya Ka-san membatasi kamu bermain, tapi Ka-san hanya sedih bila terjadi sesuatau pada mu karna hilang dari pengawasan,Dan apa yang Ka-san harus katakana pada Tou-san mu bila terjadi sesuatu pada mu, Ka-san percaya pada mu tidak akan membuat masalah, Tapi Ka-san tak pernah tau apa yang terjadi di luar sana"

"Tapi kan Kaa-sama yang terkuat bila ada Kaa-sama pasti penjahat akan kabur"

"Benar, Tapia apa yang sering Ka-san katakana padamu "

"Bahwa masih ada yang lebih kaut,Tapi.."

"Tidak tapi" Potong Yasaka

Wuussss!!!

"Konuo" Jleb!! "AAaaarrrgggg" "Oka-sama"

Brak!! "Konou-Hime ada apa" Tanya sesosok manusia gagak yang baru saja mendobrak pintu menuju tempat Konou dan Yasaka mengobrol.

"Oka-sama …Tengu-jiji Hiks… Oka-sama Hiks…Oka-sama terluka karna melindungi ku Tengu-jiji" Ujar Konou

"Astaga Yasaka-sama Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tengu pada sosok yang kini terbaring di pangkuan Konou

"Tengu Oji-sama ..Uhh …seperti aku terkena ..Arg ,jarum berancun saat mencoba menahan serangan seseorang Yang mencoba ,Uhh,menyerang Konou"

"Bertahanlah Yasaka-sama,Karasu "

"Hai Tengu-sama"jawab para Karasu

"Cari pelaku penyerang,Suruh seorang penjaga memanggil tabib ,Dan perketat penjagaan sekitar kastil,"

"Hai Tengu-Sama"

KYOTO 23:00 PM

Suasana hujan rintik menemami malam koto Kyoto, Suasana sepi menambah kesan malam Kota Kyoto. Diatas bukit Kyoto Nampak sebuah Kastil bergaya Jepang zaman Edo, yang di kelilingi pohon pohon sakura , Nampak di depan gerbang kastil itu terlihat ada beberapa pengaja yang sedang berpatroli di sekitaran kastil. Tapi tak jauh dari kastil itu terliahat 3 Siluet orang mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam yang berjalan menuju kastil tersebut semakin lama 3 orang tersebut semakin dekat dengan gerbang kastil tersebut.

Trank!!!!

Dua orang penjaga gerbang kastil itu menghalangi ke-3 orag dengan cara menyilangkan Naginata meraka hingga membentuk huruf X

"Siapa kalian dan ada perluh apa datang ke kastil Nijo?" Tanya salah satu penjaga gerbang

"Kami ingin bertemu Yasaka Hime-sama" Jawab salah satu dari tiga orang tersebut dengan suara yang terdengar feminim

"Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi dari sini karena Yasaka-sama tak bisa diganggu "

"Tapi kami ad…."

"Pergilah sebelum kami bertindak kasar pada kalian"

Bukannya pergi justru mereka bertiga malah membuka tudung kepala mereka sehingga menampakan wajah dari meraka bertiga seorang pria berambut kuning emas dan dua wanita berambut drak blue dan soft pink.

"Apakah sekarang aku tak boleh masuk ke rumahku sendiri?" Tanya seorang laki laki di antara meraka bertiga

"Naruto-Sama" kaget semua penjaga yang ada di gerbang itu,Secara sepontan semua penjaga yang ada di situ langsung bersujud

"Maafkan hamba Naruto-sama, Hamba tak tau bahwa anda dan Ratu anda yang datang,Maafkanlah Hamba atas kelancangan ini Naruto-sama"

"Tak apa aku tau kalian pasti mendapatkan tugas untuk memperketat keamanan kastil,kalau begitu buka gerbagnya aku ingin bertemu Yasaka dan Konou"

"Hai Naruto-sama"

" BUKA GERBANGNYA NARUTO-SAMA TELAH KEMBALI!!!"

"HAI"

Kriet!! Kriet!!

Gebang kastil Nijo terbuka, tak lam setelahnya Naruto dan Hinata serta Sakura berjalan memasuki kastil tersebut.Wuss!!! Brak!! Selang 30 menit setelah Naruto dan Hinata serta Sakura masuk tiba tiba datang seorang/se-ekor ya?? Ah taulah..Datang lah sesosok manusia gagak berwarna Abu abu membawa seseorang yang telah pingsan di tanganya'

"Karasu-Sama"

"Kenapa kalian membuka pintu gerbangnya,Bukannya Telah kuperintahkan jangan membuka gerbang tanpa seizin Ku atau Tengu-sama"

"Maaf Karasu-sama kami membuka gerbang dikarenakan Yang mulia Naruto-sama telah kembali dan ingin menemui Yasaka-Sama dan Konou-Hime ,Karasu-sama"

"APA,Naruto-Sama telah kembali?" Tanya Karasu dengan Ekpresi seakan tak percaya apa yang dia dengar dari penjaga itu

"Benar Karasu-sama"

"Oh Kami Youkai,Apa yang akan terjadi bila Naruto-sama sampai mengetahui keadaan Yasaka-sama"

Blar!!! Wusss!!

Deg!! Deg!! Belum sempat Karasu menyelesaikan umpatanya tiba tiba seluruh penghuni bangunan bahkan hampir seluruh Kyoto merasakan Hawa membunuh yang amat sangat pekat,Dan membuat beberapa Youkai yang tak dapat menahan hawa membunuh itu terpaksa duduk berlutut da nada pula yang sampai pingsan.

"Oh shit demi Kami Youkai ,Naruto-sama telah mengamuk,kalian bawa penyusup ini ke penjara,dan tutup kembali gerbang,Aku harus segera ke Kamar Yasaka-sama"

Wuss!!!

Beberapa menit sebelumnya di dalam kastil

Tap!! Tap!! Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar menggema di kastil itu terlihat tiga orang satu laki laki dengan pakaian kasul yaitu kaos hitam dan jens hitam dan sebuah jas lab berwarna putih di temani dua orang wanita yang menggenakan pakaian Maid,

"Naruto-sama" Itulah yang sedari tadi ia dengar ketika ia telah memasuki bagian dalam kastil Nijo ini sapaan hangat dan hormat yang ia dengar dari para penjaga dan pelayan/Miko kastil Nijo mengiringi langkah kakinya menyususri kastil Nijo ini guna mencari keberadaan Yakasa dan Konou.

"Naruto-Sama" Sapa se-ekor Youkoi kucing betina dengan pakaian Miko yang baru saja melihatnya

"Ah…Tepat sekali kau datang Ne Neko-chan"Sapa balik Naruto semabari mendekati Miko kucing Itu

'Ha-Hai Naruto-sama ..Ap-apa yang dapat hamba bantu Naruto-sama?"Tanya gugup Miko kucing itu itu , bagaimana tak gugup bila keadaanya sekarang yang telah terhimpit antara Tuannya dan tembok serta jaranya dan Tuanya yang di hadapanya amat sangat dekat bahkan tuanya telah melingkarkan salah satu tangannya di pinggangnya dan tangan yang satunya berada di tembok ,bahkan ia hanya mampu menundukan wajahnya yang telah amat tersipu malu atas prilaku tuannya..

"Ah..Aroma begitu Nikmat Ne,Neko-chan,Jadi siapa namamu Ne,Neko-chan?Tanya Naruto semembari mengangkat dagu Miko kucing itu agar dia dapat melihat wajah sang Miko

"Ha-hai Miya desu,Naruto-Sama"

"Miya,nama yang indah seindah dirimu dan mata Kuning mu Ne Miya-chan"Rayu Naruto

"Aaa-arigato Gosaimasu Naruto-sama,Ja-jadi, Ap-apa yang dapat hamba bantu Naruto-sama?"

Cup!! Tanpa babibu Naruto langsung mencium dan melumat bibir Miko kucing itu,Inilah yang menjadi kebiasaan Naruto bila bertemu Youkai-Youkai Betina yang belum dapat mengendalikan setengah perubahan Youkai meraka.Naruto akan langsung melancarkan aksinya salahkan Guru-guru yang mesum ralat super duper mesum dang mewariskan sifat itu kepadanya

"Hmmpppmm"Suara desahan terdengar dari bibir ranum Miko kucing itu

"Ufftt,Vanila manis,Bibirmu begitu manis Ne,Miya-chan"Puji Naruto

"Aaa-rigat"

Cup!! Belum sempat Miya menyelesaikan ucapannya bibirnya telah kembali dilumat oleh Naruto kali ini lumata yang di beriakan oleh Naruto lebih adalam dan bergairah

"Hmmmpppmm"Itulah yang mampu Miya keluarkan dari bibirnya yang dilumat Naruto,Tak hanya melumat bibir sang Miko kucing Naruto juga mulai menurunkan ciuman nya keleher jenjang sang Miko dan memberikan Kissmark dileher sangMiko,tak hanya bibirnya yang bermain dengan tubuh sang Miko melainkan tanganya juga tangannya yang semula melinkar di pinggan sang Miko mulai meraba rapa punggung dan bokong sang Miko Kucing itu sembari memainkan Ekor sang Miko serta tangannya yang satu yang tadinya didagu kini telah berhasil menyusup keHakama sang Miko dan memulai meremas lembut payudara si Miko

"Ahh,Mmmp,Naaru,Hmmm,Too-saamaaa..Aaahhhh ,Jangan,Ku,hmmm,Mohon"

"Kenapa Miya Engkau tak suka"Tanya Naruto sembari tangannya masih bermain dengan Ekor dan Payudara sang Miko

"Buu,hmm,Ahh,kan,begitu,Ahhh,Haamba ,Maaluu,Ahhmm Pada Hi"

Naruto kembali melumat bibir Miya,tak membiarkan Miya berbicara lebih jauh,tangannya yang semula bermain di Ekor Miya kini beralih kedapan dan mulai menyibak pakain bagian bawah Miya dan mulai berain di Daerah kewanitaan Miya tangannya yang satu mulai menurunkan sebelah Hakama Miya

"Tak memakai Bra,Sungguh indah Ohh C-cup"Komen Naruto

"Ahh..NaaruToo-sama" Naruto kembali melanjutkan kegitannya bermain dengan tubuh Miya kali ini dia melumat putting payudara Miya dan secara begantian Dan tangannya yang stu tetap melancarkan aksinya di kewanitaan Miya

"Ahh,Mmmm,Naruto-Samaaa,Motoo,Motoo,Naruto-Sama,"

"Lebih ,Mmm,Cepat,Komohonnnn,Mmm,LeeBbIH cepat Naruto Sama" "Sesuai keinginanmu Hime"

Naruto semakin menaikan ritme permain tangannya di kewanitaan Miya ,kadang dia menusuk secara cepat,lambat,hentakan kasar dan dalam kemudian cepat lagi.

"Ya..Mm,Hmm,disitu Na,mmmRoto sama,Moto,Moootooo,Moto,Hmmm"

"Iya Lagi,KU ,MmmMOhon Le,mmmBih,hmmm Cepat Naruto Samaa,Aku…Ak,mmmkan ,Ahhh Keluarrrr"

Dengan sekali hentakan jari Naruto membuat Miya mendapatkan kenikmatanya wajahnya mendongak keatas dengan bola mata yang menyisahkan warna putih saja serta lidah yang terjulur keluar serta air liur yang menetes keluar dari mulutnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat menandakan ia telah mendapatkan Klimaksnya,

"Ahhhhhhh,Naarrrruuuttoooo,Saaammaaa Akuuuu Sammmmpaaiiiiii,Aaahhhhmmmmmm"

"Hosstt,Hosstt"DEru nafas terdengar dari Miya yang baru saja dibuat Klimaks oleh Naruto,Tubuhnya ambruk kedepan tapi untungnya ambruk kedekapan naruto,Miya tak dapat berkata apapun tubuh lemas takbertenaga rambutnya acak acakan serta baju tak rapi seperti tadi,wajahnya merah padam,ketika ia mengingat apa yang barusan terjadi pada dirinya

"Ne,Miya Nikmat bukan.."ucap Naruto sambil mencium pipi Miya

"Ha-hai Naruto-sama,Se-sekarang Ap-apa yang dapat hamba lakukan untuk Naruto-sama"

"Ne,mungkin kau dapat memberikan Servis kecil padaku Ne..Miya"jawab Naruto sembari membelai rambut dan wajah Miya,Kini wajah miya benar benar merah padam ketika mendengar ucpan sang tuannya bagai mana tidak sang Tuan memintanya melakukan servis kecil di depan kedua Queen san Tuan

"Ap-apa harus disini Na-Naruto-sama"

"Hmm..hmmm Bukankah itu sudah kelewatan Goshujin-Sama" Tegur Sakura

"Benar yang dikatakan Sakura-chan Goshujin-Sama,Lihatlah wajah Miya-chan Nampak telah kelelahan Goshujin-Sama"

"Ahh,Gomen Gomen,Sakura-chan Hinata-chan,"Jawab Naruto sembari menggaruk tengkuknya

",Ne Miya-Chan mungkin Esok hari aku ingin menikmatimu lagi,jadi persiapkan diru,Ne Miya-chan"Bisik Naruto

"Hai"Ujar pelan Miya

"Jadi dimana Yasaka Ojou-sama berada Miya-chan"Tanya Hinata

"Yasaka-Sama ada di kamarnya Hime-sama"Jawab Miya sembari merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan serta rambutnya

Cup!! Sekali lagi Naruto mencium Miya Sebelum meninggalkan sang Miko untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke kamar Yakasa

"Itu hadiahku untukmu ,Ne Miya-chan"Ujar Naruto

Kini Naruto dan Queennya melanjutakan perjalanannya menuju kamar Yakasa,Akan tetapi Dalam perjalanan itu Hinata dan Sakua merasakan ada yang tak beres pada Goshujin-Sama meraka,

"Kalian berdua harus di beri hukuman karena telah menggangu kesenaganku,Ne Haruno Sakura,Hyuga Hinata"

Hinata dan Sakura begitu kaget ketika Goshujin-Sama meraka menggil lengkap nama meraka kerna bila sang Goshujin-Sama telah demikin berarti meleka telah membuat sang Goshujin-Sama amat marah,Hal yang membuat mereka tambah kaget ialah ketika sang Goshujin-Sama berbalik menatap meraka..merak dapat melihat symbol kutukan salah satu dari Nanatsu No Taizai ya itu symbol Hawa Nafsu telah terlihat di pelipis kanan sang Goshujin-Sama yang menandakan apa yang tadi dilakukan sang Goshujin-Sama merupakan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya tak boleh meraka ganggu ditambah bola mata sang Goshujin-Sama tak lagi berwarna biru melainkan merah berarti sang master sedang berada dipuncak kutukan tersebut.

"Gomen-Nasai Goshujin-Sama"

"Tidak ada maaf untuk kalian berdua saat ini,kalian memang harus di beri hukuman agar kalian tidak lagi berbuat seperti tadi,Kalian mengerti"

"Gomen-Nasai Goshujin-Sama"Itulah yang hanya bisa kelura dari mulut Sakura dan Hinata, karena jmereka berdua telah berbuat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak meraka lakukan ,Meraka juga tau apa yang terjadi di asaat masa hukuman meraka bila menganggu kegiatan sang Goshujin-Sama bisa dalam pengaruh salah satu dari Nanatsu No Taizai

"Kita ke kamar Yasaka Sekarang"

" Hai Goshujin-Sama"

TBC…


	6. Arc II Kyoto part II

Chapter VI

Disclaimer : Naruto Massashi Kishimoto High School DXD Ichie Ishibumi

Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Romance, Teknologi, Sci-fi...Ect.

Rate : M

Pair : Naruto U X ... ? X... ?

Summary :

Warning : MissTypo, Typo,SuperHighClassDevil!!Naru PowerFull! Naru..Over SmartJenius!Naru.Immortal!Naru Gray!!Naru. OOC, OC, Mainstrem, Alur Kecepatan..Ect

A/N :

"Abc " Perkataan biasa

'Abc ' Perkataan batin

ABC Efek suara

[ABC] Tekhnik/sihir

'ABC' Perkataan batin naga/monster

"ABC" Perkataan biasa Naga/ monster.

Buat Senpai Senpai dan para Reader makasih dah mau baca Fanfic aku,Makasih banget pokoknya.

Buat Pair sampai sekarang si belum kepikiran Pairingnya Naruto-Sama siapa-siapa aja soalnya karakternya Naruto-Sama mau aku buat berbeda dari kebanyak Fanfic yang selalu ngasih Narutu-Sama jadi Mini Harem sampai Harem aku mau coba buat Naruto-Sama jadi PlayboyIkeman.

Buat gaya penulisan,Lagi usaha untuk dirubah dan maaf kalau masih banyak typonya Senpai,soalnya masih Amatir aku nya.Kalau soal Word lagi usaha di tambah ,kalau sedikit karena biasanya kehabisan inspirasi Senpai.

Yap Naruto-sama ilmu Akut banget bahkan melebihi Ajuka-sama.

Kemampuan Naruto hasil eksperimennya sendiri pada tubuhnya dan itu dia dapatkan dari menggabungkan DNA-DNA beberapa Iblis,Peeragenya,Dan mahluk supranatural lainnya kecuali malaikat dan malaikat jatuh.

No no Naruto-sama belum punya anak Itu cuman Naluri hewan siapa yang dia liat ketika ia lahir maka itu orang tuanya.

Bambu runcing Team makasih banyak atas sarannya..Dan aku gak nyangka salah satu Author idolaku mau baca Fanfic ku makasih makasih banyak Rheinhart-sensai makasih banget.

Osh….Semangat…

Chapter 5 : ARC II KYOTO part II

KYOTO 3 Jam 30 Menit Sebelum Penyerangan

Hening !! Itulah yang terjadi sebuah kamar. Kenapa? Karena penghuni ruanagan itu tengah cemas dengan keadaan Seseorang/seseyoukai yang terbaring lemas diatas kasur.

"Ano,Tsunade-Bachan ,bagaimana keadaan Kaa-sama,Kaa-sama baik-baik saja bukan?." Tanya Konou pada seorang wanita yang tengah memeriksa kedaan ibunya yang terbaring lemas di kasur.

"Tenang saja Konou Ojou-chan Yasaka Hime-Sama baik-baik saja , Beliau hanya perluh istirahat sebentar saja Hime,jadi bisakah Hime menjaga Oka-san Hime sebentar?."

"Hai Bachan"

"Tengu"panggil Tsunade sembari memberiakan sebuah kode bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus ia katakan padanya.

"Hai" Jawab Tengu sembari mengikuti Tsunade menuju pojok ruangan Yasaka.

"Jadi.? Bagaimana keadaan Yasaka-Sama Hime..? Apakah beliau baik baik saja seperti yang anda katakana pada Konou-ojaousama bukan?"

"Keadaan Yasaka Hime-sama tak bisa di katakan baik,Tengu,Racun yang beliau dapat dari jarum itu bukan sekedar racun yang dapat dinetarkan dengan penawar yang biasa aku buat Tengu.."

"Maksud anda Hime?."

"Tengu kau pernah mendengar tentang Pohon Awal Mula.?"Tanya Tsunade.

"Maksud anda Pohon Shinju Hime?".

"Ya,pohon yang menjadi awal munculnya kami para kaum Shinobi,Pohon yang kami percaya menjadi awal mula terbentukya Chakra hingga saat ini,Pohon itu juga yang selalu kami Hormati karena memberikan Energi yang tak pernah habis bagi kaum Shinobi."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan keadaan Yasaka-Sama, Hime?."

"Racun yang ada dalam tubuh Ojou-sama adalah getah dari Pohon Shinju,getah dari pohon itu mampu membunuh kami kaum Shinobi,Dan mampu membuat para Youkai kehilangan kendali atas diri meraka."

"Jadi maksud Anda….?".

"Ya hal yang buruk akan terjadi kurang lebih sekitar 2-4 Jam kedepan apabila penawar Getah Pohon Shinju tak bisa kita buat atau dapatkan maka Hime-Sama akan menjadi Kyubi se-utuhnya dan mengamuk di Kyoto."

"Jadi kita …."Srek!! Belum senpat Tengu menyelesaikan bicaranya Fusama rungan itu terbuka.

"Summimase,Tsunade-Hime,Tengu-Sama,Konou-Ojousam,"Tegur sopan seorang Miko.

"Ada apa"

"Naruto-Sama ingin bertemu dengan Yasaka Hime-Sama, Tengu-Sama.."

Setelah Miko itu menyelesaikan perkataannya Naroto dan SakuHina masuk Keruangan tersebut.Tentu saja keadaan ini membuat Tengu dan Tsunade membulat sempurna.Karena orang yang tak meraka harapkan datang dengan keadaan Yasaka yang seperti ini telah muncul. Beribu alasan berputar di otak mereka berdua untuk menjelasaka apabila Naruto mempertanyakan keadaan Yasaka yang sekarang ini.

"Lama tak jumpa Tsunade-Hime,Semakin mempesona sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu Ne,Tsunade-Hime..?"Ujar Naruto sembari mencium telapak tangan Tsunade. Tsunade harus menahan diri agar tak bersemu malu akan apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya.Kalu dirinya boleh jujur dia pun terpesona akan pesona sang Pangeran klan Astaroth

"Aa-arigato Naruto-Kun,Kau juga semakin tampan Ne" Jawab gugupnya karena kelakuan Naruto

"Hmmfff,Ne aromamu begitu Membuatku mabuk, Ne Tsunade-Hime"

"Ahh,Mungkin kita bisa bermain ketika urusanmu telah selesai Naruto-Kun"Tawar Tsunade sembari tersenyum NakalGenit

"Aku tunggu kesempatan itu Tsunade-Hime.. Bermain denganmu sepertinya menyenangkan dan mengairahkan,apalagi bisa menghabiskan malam dengan beberapa ronde bersamamu sepertinya bisa membuatku bergairah".

"Ah ku tunggu kesempatan itu..Jadi apa yang membuat mu Jauh-jauh berkunjung keKyoto Narotu-Kun"

"Aku sedikit ada urusan dengan Yasaka,Tapi dari yang kulihat Yasaka .."Jawab Naruto sembari melirik kearah ranjang diruangan itu sambil mengantukan kalimat yang akan dia ucapkan.

"Hinata"

"Hai Goshujin-Sama"

[Byakugan]

"Bagaimana Hinata..?"

"Ada energy yang aneh berada pada diri Yasaka Hime-Sama, Goshujin-Sama..Ini serpertinya,Astaga .."Ujar Hinata sembari menutup mulutnya seakan tak percaya apa yang dia lihat barusan

"Ada apa Hinata"

"Getah Pohon Shinju Goshujin-Sama" Tak perlu penjelasan yang lebih rinci dari anag Queen Narotu telah mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Hinata.

"Bisa jelaskan apa yang baru saja kudengar dari Hinata Tengu??" Ujar Naruto dengan Nada yang berat jangan lupa energy yang keluar dari tubuhnya menambahkan kesan menakutkan

"Hamba bisa jelaskan Semuanya…" belum sempat Tengu menjelaskan kata katanya harus terpotong oleh suara tangisan.

"Hiks, ,Hiks, Gomen Ne Tou-Sama, Gomen.. Gomen, Gomen. .Gomen Ini semua karena Hiks..Konou..hiks..seandainya..hiks,Konou mematuhi..hiks..apa yang Kaa-sama hiks…perintahkan hiks..pasti Kaa-sama hiks tak akan hiks seperti ini..Gomen Ne Tou-sama.."Meremas bagian bawah pakaian yang ia kenakan ,Menundukkan kepala,Bahkan ia tak berani menatap Iblis yang dia panggil Tou-sama itu,Menyesal,Sedih,Takut inilah yang ia rasakan saat ini.Menagis itulah yang dapat ia lakukan,seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali kebelakan ia tak akan melanggar perintah Kaa-samanya ,sehingga keadaan seperti ini tak perluh terjadi..Ketakuatannya telah mencapi puncak takala ia melihat Tou-samanya memasuki kamar sang Kaa-sama

"Naruto-sama ini Bukan….."Kembali terhenti apa yang hendak Tengu ucapan karena dia melihat Naruto mengangkat Tangannya myang mengisaratkan bahwa tak seorangpun di rungan itu bicara kecuali Konou sang Putri

"Konou" Panggil Naruto

"Gomen Ne Tou-sama hiks semua ini hiks gara-gara Hiks Konou, hiks Konou janji takakan hiks nakal dan selalu hiks mematuhi hiks Tou-sama dan Kaa-sam hiks Konou Janji" Ucap Konou ,Dengan Bibir yang bergetar dan mata yang terus mengeluarkan airnya akan tetapi tangisan sang Rubah kecil itu tak bersuara ,Pelann pelan ia memajukan kedua tangannya kedepan dan menghadapkan telapak tanganya ke atas..Mungkin Beberapa penghuni rungan itu tak tau apa maksug Konou melakukan itu tapi tidak bagi Tsunade dan Naruto meraka tau maksud Konou,Karena mereka pernah melihat apabila seorang anak berbuat salah maka orang tuanya akan memukul telapak tangan sang anak,Tapi Naruto bukan orang tua type seperti itu

"Konou kemarilah"Perintah Naruto pada sang Putri

Langkah kecilnya menuntunnya kepada sang Tou-sama,ia telah siap menerima hukumannya,karena kelakuannya sang Kaa-sama harus terbaring lemah di ranjang.Memejamkan matanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan ketika melihat tangan sang Tou-sama terangkat..Sakit itulah yang akan dia rasakan tapi bukan sakit malah sebaliknya ia merasakan pelukan hangat sang Tou-sama.

"Menagislah Konou..Menangislah Tou-sama tau apa yang tengah kau rasakan Sayang..Jadi menangislah,"

"Huuuaaaaaawwaaaaaaaaa" Pecah sudah tangisan Konou Di pelukan sang Tou-sama,air mata telah membanjiri baju sang Tou-sama Dia tak dapat menahan lagi tangisanya.

"Menangislah Sayang ..Tou-sama akan selalu menjagamu" Naruto tak dapat menahan dirinya jika Konou harus menahan diri seperti tadi dia akan merasakan kesedihan yang dalam bila melihat Konou memaksakan dirinya seperti tadi.

[Dream Waver] Terlelap ya terlelap sudah Konou dalam pelukannya setelah ia menyebutkan nama sihirnya

"Hinata ..Sakura..Bawa Konou kekamarnya jaga dia dan jangan biarkan Konou bersedih lebih lama dari pada ini,".

" Hai Goshujin-Sama"

Konou telah dibawa pergi sang Queen dia berharap setelah sadar dari tidurnya, Konou kan lebih tenang. Bilapun tidak dia berharap kedua Queennya dapat menghibur Konou

"Ken…"Panggil Naruto. Bingun itulah yang menghampiri Tengu dan Tsunade karena mereka merasa tak ada orang lain selain merak di rungan ini. Lalu siapa yang dipanggil Naruto Itulah yang meraka pikirkan

"Hai Master" Kaget Tengu dan Tsunde rasakan sekarang. Karena tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dengan pakaian hitam-hitam yang menunduk hormat di depan Naruto

"Jaga kamar Konou jangan biarkan siapapun masuk tanpa perintah dariku.."

"Hai Master" asap kecil muncul diruangan itu bersamaan hilangnya sosok serba hitam itu.

"Aka tak menyangka kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi,".Ujar Naruto setelah memerintahkan sosok serba hitam itu menjaga kamar Konou,

"Maafkan atas keteledoran saya Naruto-Sama"

"Aku tak mengira kau akan kecolongan seperti ini Tengu, Lalu siapa yang menyerang Yasaka, Tengu?."

"Dari yang saya liat sepertinya mereka adalah pasukan pemberontak Naruto-Sama"

"Orochimaru No Hacibi ya" Ujar Naruto, Pancaran Energy keluar dari tubuhnya setelah tau siapa yang menyerang Yasaka,Suasana kamar itu mendadak menjadi dingin dan mengeriak karena pancaran energy dari tubuh Naruto. Energy berwarna hitam merah keunguan yang kelur dari tubuh Naruto menyebar keseluruh kamar milik pimpinan seluruh Youkai bahkan pancaran Energy dari tubuh Naruto dapat dirasakan oleh seluruh Youkai Kastil Nijo bahkan sampai radius 100 Km dari kastil itu.

Scan!! Depan Pintu Gerbang Kastil

"Kenapa kalian membuka pintu gerbangnya,Bukannya Telah kuperintahkan jangan membuka gerbang tanpa seizin Ku atau Tengu-sama"

"Maaf Karasu-sama kami membuka gerbang dikarenakan Yang mulia Naruto-sama telah kembali dan ingin menemui Yasaka-Sama dan Konou-Hime ,Karasu-sama"

"APA,Naruto-Sama telah kembali?" Tanya Karasu dengan Ekpresi seakan tak percaya apa yang dia dengar dari penjaga itu

"Benar Karasu-sama"

"Oh Kami Youkai,Apa yang kan terjadi bila Naruto-sama sampai mengetahui keadaan Yasaka-sama"

Blar!!! Wusss!!

Deg!! Deg!! Belum sempat Karasu menyelesaikan umpatanya tiba tiba seluruh penghuni bangunan bahkan hampir seluruh Kyoto merasakan Hawa membunuh yang amat sangat pekat,Dan membuat beberapa Youkai yang tak dapat menahan hawa membunuh itu terpaksa duduk berlutut da nada pula yang sampai pingsan.

"Oh shit demi Kami Youkai ,Naruto-sama telang mengamuk,kalian bawa penyusup ini ke penjara,dan tutup kembali gerbang,Aku harus segera ke Kamar Yakasa-sama"

Wuss!!!

Back To Room Yasaka

"Na-Naruto-Sama tolong tenangkan diri anda Naruto-Sama"

"Ehm…Ne Naruto-Kun… sepertinya energymu terlalu besar bukan kau dapat membuat para Miko dan pengawal di kastil ini pingsan karena energy mu bukan Naruto-Kun..?"

Membuat pingsan Miko dan para pengawal kastil..??Ya bagaimana tidak energy yang Naruto kelurkan bahkan mampu menyaingi energy dari pimpinin para Youkai itu sendiri ditambah lagi energy yang ia keluarkan adalah energy kareka kutukan dosa amarah yang sekarang menguasai dirinya,Enery yang memberikan dampak mentaldown yang begitu besar bagi mereka yang tak dapat menahannya.

"Gomen Ne Tsunade-Hime,aku kehilangan kendari atas dosa Amarah,aku tak menyangka bahwa Hacibi buangan itu..Berani dia,Ahhhh,Akan ku pastikan dia menerima balasan atas apa yang dia lakukan pada Yasaka.." Wuss!! Tekanan energy skala besar-besaran kembali keluar dari tubuh Naruto ..

"Ne Naruto-Kun tenangkanlah dirumu Ne..!!"

"Be-benar kata Tsunade-Hime Na-Naruto-Sama Te-tenangkan diri anda.."

"Aku hanya berpikir ..Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kurama-Niisan bila dia sampai tau keadaan Yasaka yang seperti ini..aku pun malu dengan diriku sendiri karena tak bisa menepati janjiku pada Juubi-jiji..pasti Juubi-Jiji kecawa padaku bila dia melihat keadaan Yasaka sekarang ini.." Ujar sedih Naruto

"Jangan menyalahkan diri anda Naruto-sama ini bukan kesalahan anda..ini terjadi karena kelalaian kami dalam menjada Yasaka-sama ,Naruto-sama jadi bila ada yang harus disalahkan atas kejadian ini adalah saya Naruto-sama" Sanggah Tengu

"Sudah..sudah dari pada kalian berdua menyalahkan diri kalian lebih baik kita mencarikan penawar racun yang ada di tubuh Yasaka-Hime Ne Naruto-kun.. Tengu"

"Tsubade-Hime,Apakah anda memiliki penawar racun ini??."

"Sayangnya tidak ada Naruto-kun,Ini bukan racun yang dapat aku buatkan penawarnya seperti racun lainnya,"

"Tsunade-Hime anda masih memiliki Lotus putih dari danau Rakshastal, dan Tsuchinoko,?"

"Ya masih ada beberapa Naruto-Kun,"

"Tolong bawakan untuku Hime"

"Hai apapun untuk mu ne Naruto-Kun"

"Tengu bawakan aku air yang ada dikepala Youkai Kappa dan darah Yuki-Onna"

"Hai Naruto-Sama" Setelah Naruto meminta beberapa bahan itu dan memerintahkan keduanya membawakan padanya ruangan itu hanya menyisakan dia dan Yasaka

"Gin" Aaauuuuu Aaaaauuuuuuuuuu!!! Setelah dia menyebutkan nama itu terdengar lah lolongan Serigala dari luar kastil dan setelah itu di depan Naruto muncul kepulam asap yang cukup banyak. Dari kepulan itu keluar sesosok Serigala berwana Hitam dan Putih sebatas kaki sampai lutut sang Serigala itu. Serigala sebesar beruang Madu berwarna hitam putih dengan sambaran listrik diseluruh tubuhnya itu tiba-tiba berubah wujid menjadi seorang pria berbadan besar atletis dengan rambut berwana putih panjang dan hanya menenakan celana jens

"Yo Apa ka--" Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan sapaanya dia harus segera duduk bersujud dihadapan Naruto karena dia merasakan hawa yang tak bersahabat dari orang yang ada dihadapanya seperti hawa yang biasa Naruto keluarkan,Menurutnya Naruto kini tak lagi dalam keadaan yang baik.

"Hormat saya Master Naruto..Saya siap melaksanakan perintah Anda karena Titahmu mutlak bagiku dan seluruh Kaumku.."

"Dan kau Karasu masuklah"

"Hai Naruto-sama" Setelah suara itu terdengar Fusuma ruangan itu terbuka dan masuklah sosok manusia gagak selain Tengu dan besujud di hadapanya

"Gin aku membutuhkan pertolongan mu,Apakah kau dapat menolongku ku Gin??"

"Apapun akan kulakukan Untukmu Master karena seluruh perintahmu adalah kewajiban bagiku.."

"Aku membutuhkan taring dan darah Werewolf Putih ,Gin…Apakah aku bisa mendapatkannya darimu dan Kaummu Gin,?"

"Hai akan segera kubawakan Master"setelah itu sosok pria jelmaan Werewolf itu menghilang dari ruangan itu

"Karasu panggillah Matatabi kemari,Bilang padanya segera kemari aku membutuhkannya sekarang.."

"Hai Naruto-Sama"

"Yasaka aku berjanji akan ku buat Orochi-Teme meneriama balasan beribu-ribu kali lipat dari yang kau rasakan saat ini..Aku berjaji Yasaka"Ucap Naruto semabari menggenggam tangan sosok yang terbaring lemah dikasur sembaru membelai rambut sang Ratu para Youkai yang hanya terbaring lemah itu.

Skip Time 30 menit kemudia

Serk!! Fusuma ruangan itu terbuka dan masuklah dua wanita dan sesosok manusia gagak sambil membawa bungkusan yang menjadi pesanan Naruto

"Naruto-Kun/Naroto-Sama"

"Hai Jadi Apakah kalian membawa pesananku pesananku Tsunade-Hime ,Tengu"

"Are are tentu Naruto-Kun ,"

"Hai Naruto-sama ini air dari kepala Youkai Kappa dan..Yuki-Onna"

"Hai tengu-sama..Naruto-Sama ,Hormat saya Naruto-Sama" Ucap sosok wanita serba putih dan Berwajah pucat

"Baiklah kita tunggu Karasu dan Gin baru kita buat penawar untuk Yasaka"

Tak selang beberpa menit kemudian masuklah lah tiga sosok berbeda,yaitu sosok manusia gagak,Serigala Hitam putih sebesar beruang madu dan sosok wanita berpakaian Miko warna Biru jangan lupa dua buah nyala api biru disamping kiri dan kanan nya *Ni Yugito Bro*.

"Naruto-sama saya membawa Matatabi-Hime menghadap Naruto-sama" Ujar Karasu

"Master ini darah dan taring Werewolf Putih pesanan anda Master" Ucap sosok Werewolf hitam putih itu yang telah berubah menjadi pria besar berotot.

"Ah,sepertinya aku telah mendapatkan pesananku ..saatnya membuat penawar racunnya"

"Tsunade-Hime kumpulkan semua bahan bahan itu dan bawa kemari"

"Hai Naruto-Kun"

[Open Gate] setelah mengucapkan itu keluarlah beberapa benda seperti Alu,Erlen Meyer,Cawan Peguap,dan teman-temanya

"Pertama panaskan air dari Youkai Kappa dengan api Biru kaum Youkai..Ne Mata-Chan bisa aku meminta apimu'

"Hai Naruto-sama"Ucap wanita yang dipanggal Mata-Chan oleh Naruto yang Merupakan perwujudan Biju ekor Dua Nibi No Matatabi

"Sanyku,Lalu masukan beberapa tetes air mata Phoenix,tunngu 2 menit lalu masukan Lotus Putih,biarkan sampai lalu,Hancurkan taring Werewolf putih bersama Tsuchinoko,Ne Tsunade-Hime apakah dua benda itu sudah Hancur?"

"Hai Naruto-Kun"

"Setelah hancur campur dengan darah Yuki-Onna,Ne Yuki-Chan boleh ku minta darah mu sedikit"

"Hai Naruto-Sama"

"Lalu diamkan beberapa saat…setelah Lotus layu lalu masukan darah Werewolf putih dan terakhir masukan racikan yang tadi tunggu samapi mendidih..Yosh,sebentar lagi selesai"

"Mata-Chan dan Tsunade-Hime tolong Dudukan Yasaka dan kau Tengu jaga penawar ini sampai mendidih dan Karasu bawakan aku air hangat dan guci kuil"

"Hai Naruto-Kun/Sama"

"Waktunya mengelurkan racun itu darimu Yasaka"

Tangan Naruto kini muncul energy berwarna hijau kebiru-biruan,Jelb!! Dalam satu kali hentak tangan Naruto kini menembus dada Yasaka lalu muncul kanji kanji menyebar keseluruh tubuh Yasaka serta Tangan Naruto.

"Naruto-Sama ini pesanan Anda".

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah tangan Naruto menembus dada Yasaka muncul corak hitam menjalar ke tangan Naruto..Jelp!! setelah itu Naruto menarik tangannya dari dalam tubuh Yasaka dan kini dia menggenggam bola racun berwarna hitam lalu ia memasukanya kedalam Guci lalu menutupnya. Setelah itu ia mencuci tangannya lalu Naruto meminumkan air mata Phoenix pada Yasaka.

"Setelah meneluarkan racunnya,Minumkan air mata Phoenix lalu minumkan penawarnya,Tengu bawakan penawar itu kemari"

"Hai Naruto-Sama" Kemudian Naruto meminumkan penawar racun tersebut dan kedaan Yasaka mulai membaik dengan Mulai menghilannya ekor Yasaka satu persatu.

"Naruto-Sama bagai mana keadaan Yasaka Hime-Sama ..?" Tanya sosok Yuki-Onna

"Apakah beliau baik-baik saja sekarang"Imbuh Gin

"Biarkan Yasaka Istirahat maka dalam dua hari dia akan kembali kekeadaan normalnya,"

"Yokkata"Ujar seluruh sosok yang ada di ruangan Itu

"Tapi,ada hal penting yang harus ku sampaikan pada kalian"

"Apa itu Naruto-Sama?" Tanya Tengu

"Tengu Perintahkan seluruh pasukan bersiap kita akan menghadapi pasukan pemberontak malam ini pukul 3"

Kaget !! Ya itulah yang dirasakan seluruh sosok di ruangan itu bagaimana tidak mereka tak pernah menyangka pasukan pemberontak akan menyerang mereka secepat ini.

"Dan kau Karasu jaga ruangan ini dan Tsunade-Hime dan Yuki-Onna rawatlah Yasaka,Gin perintahkan pasukanmu untuk membantu dalam pertempuran..Mata-chan panggil semua pimpinan Biju temui aku di ruangan rapat bilang pada mereka ini perintah mutlak,Tengu kirim beberapa Jendral mu untuk mengungsikan warga Kyoto bagian Barat dan Utara baik Youkai,Manusia ,Atau mahluk Supranatural lainnya,Dan perintahkan pada pasukan kalian semua untuk siaga perang serta eksekusi siapa saja yang terlihat mencurigakan dan terlibat daalam pasukan pemberontak,Tarik pedang kalian dari sarungnya bila itu diperluhkan,Izin Diberikan sepenuhnya...,LAKSANAKAN" Perintah Naruto.

"HAI NARUTO-SAMA/KUN/MASTER"

TBC

yo minna mungkin chap berikutnya akan update agak lebih lama karena saya lagi susun plot dan alurnya...makasih buat yang dah baca ...jagan lupa follow dan favorit ya...komen kalian sangat membantu dalam pembuatan cerita by by next chap

Arc Bulan Berdarah Di Kyoto


End file.
